


Days in the life of the King and his Consort

by EnchantedEvil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Consort Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, King Derek Hale, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedEvil/pseuds/EnchantedEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days in the life of the King and his beloved Consort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The wedding

**Author's Note:**

> So, I accidentally deleted this :/ so this is a reupload.

The noise was deafening.

Stiles smiled out of the window of the carriage, gloved hand waving as the procession moved through the city, heading towards the palace.

He couldn't see a thing apart from the little plastic flags that were being waved and thrown in their  thousands, and the people at the front, screaming their hearts out.

His other hand was held by Derek's, grip tight as they both waved, perfectly practiced smiles on their faces as they approached the gates. The procession soon entered the courtyard, hidden from the view of the public as the guards stood perfectly still with their horses, waiting for them.

"You ready"? Whispered Derek, grip tightening on his hand.

"No" Stiles laughed. "But we kinda have no choice now."

Derek laughed along. "Come my love. Time to shine"

Stiles nodded, practiced smile returning to his features, as he checked that his clothes were fitted properly, almost dropping the small crown that was on his head.

With only fixing one button, Derek, signaled for the door to be opened, stepping onto the ground first, offering his ungloved hand to Stiles, who graciously took it in his own,  stepping down next to Derek on the paved ground, scream of the public becoming more and more distant as they walked to the doors to the palace, and it was eventually cut short as the doors closed behind them with a thud.

Having arrived earlier, the groomsmen and women were all waiting for them in the foyer, straightening ties and hats , applying the last piece of makeup to their already perfect faces. As the doors shut a hush went through them,  turning to bow and curtsy in unison.

Derek raised a hand. "My friends, there is no need for these formalities. We are behind doors now. Relax."

Scott moved forward, Allison on his arm, trying to fix the clip on her hat with one hand, fumbling as she went.

"You alright"? Scott queried, eyes full of concern" You've gone a bit pale"

"It may be what is coming next" Stiles said with a shaky laugh, rubbing his hand up and down his arm.

"It'll be great!" exclaimed Lydia, effortlessly flowing across the room to put her hand on Stiles arm. "Its only for a few minutes anyway"

"A few minutes to you! It's not your wedding! Laughed Stiles, colour slowly returning to his face, as his grip on Derek's hand tightened, touch calming him down as a footman came down the stairs

"They are ready for you your majesties" he said, standing to the side.

"Thank you" replied Derek. "Alright everyone, you know the drill. Lets get this over and done with so we can get to the party and celebrate!" he grinned, smile giving a small reprise to Stiles as they started to climb the stairs.

Stiles knew the plan well, they had practiced it so many times. _'First Lydia and Jackson on the balcony, then Isaac and Danny on the other side. Scott and Allison on Stiles side, Boyd and Erica on Derek's side. And then them. Smile and wave. Don't fall over._ The last line ran over and over in hos head as the walked through the large and windy walls of Buckingham Palace, soon entering the sitting room that lead onto said balcony, noise of the crowd barely muffled by the bullet proof glass.

Everyone looked calm and collected, but a edge of nervousness flowed through them all as the footmen began to open the doors, noise flowing through the small room.

Derek leant to whisper in Stiles ear, beard ticking his cheek as he grinned. "I love you sweetheart. Stay strong for me."

Stiles turn to face him, grabbing him for a quick, hasty kiss as Boyd and Erica walked out. "For you? Always" whispered Stiles, foreheads touching, causing their crowns to almost clink together.

' _All rise for his Royal Majesty King Derek Hale and his Consort, Lord Stiles Stilinski!'_

The noise became deafening as they stepped onto the balcony, facing the crowd before them.

' _Oh fuck'_ thought Stiles. He had never seen so many people in one place, never seen so many people stare at him, cheering his name, camera lights flashing everywhere, film crews fixed on him and his husband, waiting for their next move.

_Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!_

Stiles turned to face Derek, eyebrow raised in questioning, unsure of the protocol in this situation.

Derek of course, had no care for protocol, and put his arms around Stiles waist and head, pulling him in for a kiss.

It wansn't as thrilling as the kiss inside, but it had the same effect. The cheers became screams, and cameras started to flash everywhere, trying to snap the perfect shot of the newleyweds.

They separated soon after, grin spreading on Derek's face, wolf whistles starting in the crowd.

"I think it's time to go inside my love." Murmured Derek, giving a final wave to the crowd before linking Stiles hand in his, walking back into the room, the others following behind them as the doors finally shut again, and the sound was cut off again.

"Told you!" squealed Lydia, bouncing up and down "That was so cute! That shot will be everywhere by tomorrow;"

Derek gave a smirk. "Indeed it will be Lydia. Now let us leave, I want to go celebrate with everyone, and of course, you Stiles"He laughed, eyes meeting Stiles, full of lust and want.

Stiles gave him a grin back and winked. "Lets go sourwolf. Time to celebrate. It's going to be a long party".

Derek grabbed his hand and pulled him in.

And with the quickest of kisses, Derek was dragged to the waiting car outside, the others hot on their heels as they spun off to the party, crowds cheering as they went.

 _'Here's to the rest of my life'_ Stiles thought, grinning as his hand was enveloped by Dereks, finger running over the ring that was on his own hand, as the car sped along the crowded streets.

The noise was deafening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos always welcome :D


	2. The Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek becomes king.
> 
> (We are going back in time :D )

Derek's coronation was one of the most important days of their lives.

It was a wonderful summer day when it happened, sun shining true in the perfectly blue sky, bells of the churches ringing in celebration of their new king. People were crowding around televisions, families and friends joining in the live updates from the capitol, waiting for it all to start up. People crowded the streets, waiting for the procession to come past, little British flags waving in their thousands.

Stiles wasn't allowed to be with Derek today, as tradition dictated that the new monarch had to sleep alone for the night before his rule, like a day apart before being joined forever. It had felt strange sleeping in his old apartment, bed cold and empty, lacking of his lover.

He was in his finest suit, sitting in the car that would take him to Westminster Abbey, he was invited after all. He was nervous, palms starting to sweat slightly as the bells started to ring louder, and the cheers of the public became more and more dominant in his head.

The car pulled up at the entrance, driver opening the door for him as he stepped out, cheers becoming louder as he flashed a smile, walking through the giant doors at a steady pace, hands starting to shake as he entered the main area.

Stiles was out of place, he knew it. The room was full of people who Stiles barely knew, but held an air of smugness about them as Stiles moved through the crowd. He was surrounded by lords and ladies, generals and members of parliament, dukes and duchesses and even a few princes and princesses of other countries were here, dressed in all their finery as they looked at him, eyes full of surprise.

Because by law Stiles was only a commoner, he had to sit at the very back of the church, behind the lowest of the royal family, even the ones who had no title and had wormed their way into an invite. The seats were hard and uncomfortable at the back, not draped in the finery like the ones at the front where.

And then the music started to play, and the procession started to come through, priests and royals filing through, standing around the throne at the front.

And then Derek came in.

 _'Oh wow'_ thought Stiles, dipping into a bow as Derek started to walk, passing his row first. Stiles had never seen Derek like this, looking the part in his outfit, displaying his regality and title, flowing effortlessly through the church.

Derek eventually reached the throne, turning to face the crowd and cameras, and gracefully sat down, eyes fixed straight ahead, face set in a neutral tone.

In all honesty, the ceremony was quite boring, the speeches and signing of forms almost putting Stiles to sleep, as the ceremony droned on an on, until the moment of triumph happened. 

_'In the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit. I herby announce Derek Hale King of this Realm and of his other Realms and Territories beyond the sea, Head of the Commonwealth, and Defender of the Faith. All hail the King!'_

The church exploded in cheers and applause, choir singing as the bells rang again, white doves flying through the city, as the country also exploded in cheer and applause, celebrating the reign of their new monarch.

Derek smiled, looking around the room, smile faltering slightly as a familiar face was absent from his sight. _'Where is Stiles'?_ Thought Derek, before a duchess moved to the side, exposing the smiling face of Stiles.

' _They put him in the back?'_ Thought Derek, anger starting to deep through his veins, as his smile started to fade.

He put a gloved hand up, silencing the crowd in an instant.

"Stiles Stilinski. Come forward."

The entire church turned to face the young man, staunch looks on their faces as he moved down the isle, almost tripping as he went."

He reached the throne, bowing to the new monarch, before a hand lifted his chin up.

"Oh Stiles" Whispered Derek. "You should never bow to me. Ever."

"Yes your majesty."

"And don't call me that" Growled Derek, murmurs going through the crowd. "I want you to call me something else."

Stiles shifted from one side to another, feeling uncomfortable under the gaze of so many. He scratched his head. "Uh, what should I call you then?"

Derek smiled, sweeping his train behind him as he reached into his jacket. "Your husband." he whispered, going down on one knee, opening the small box he had pulled out, revealing the most beautiful ring stiles had ever seen.

It was in the shape of a wolf, with two red sapphires for eyes, that were firmly implanted in the silver wolfs head. It shone like the moon in the light, and Stiles knew that everyone was staring, church ghostly silent.

"I know it has only been two years Stiles, but I love you. I love you so much." Derek smiled. "I cannot fathom my life without you in it, and I want to give you everything I can. So please, say something?

"Oh Derek" Stiles whispered, pulling him up for a kiss, as the world blossomed with applause, bells ringing again as they kissed, ring slipping on Stiles finger.

Stiles broke the kiss, touching his forehead to Dereks. "I love you sourwolf", be said eyes bright and smile never faltering.

"I love you too" Derek laughed, pulling him in for a kiss again, as the world faded away once more.

It was a beautiful day for a coronation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos always welcome :D


	3. The Media

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The media finds out about Stiles.

Having his face all over the papers was quite a shock to Stiles.

Having woken up with Derek behind him, Stiles was quite sleepy and content to simply turn into the warm body behind him and fall back asleep, but the world obviously had other plans.

Scott and Allison burst into his room, followed by the tapping of heels that could only belong to Lydia, face covered by a pile of papers in her hands.

"Have you seen these?" Said Scott, voice rushing to catch up with his head, as Lydia dumped the pile on the bottom of his bed with a sigh of exhaustion.

Stiles gave Scott a sleepy look."Scott, do I look like I've been anywhere?"

"Just look!" huffed Lydia, shoving a page in his hands, Derek slowly waking up.

With a huff, Stiles shuffled the page, and almost dropped it in the process.

_'WHO IS PRINCE DEREK'S NEW LOVER?'_

The paper was a full page spread of Stiles and Derek, kissing by a window in his apartment, and a full page article, which Stiles couldn't bear to look at.

"Derek. Derek look at that" He whispered, shoving the page into Dereks hands, turning to the pile un front of him.

Derek looked at the page for a while, face turning into a deep scowl as he read on, eventually ripping the page apart, throwing it to the floor as he faced the pile.

"Are they all front pages?" he growled.

Allison nodded. "All of them, you're on the news too. And the online world is going nuts about it."

Dereks scowl deepened. "You three. Make sure all the curtains are shut. Lock the door as well."

They nodded, emptying the room with haste, as Derek put his arms around Stiles torso.

"We will be ok" He whispered, placing a kiss to Stiles neck. "Don't let it get to you."

Stiles turned into Dereks embrace, burying his face in his neck. "I've got no privacy anymore huh."

"I'm afraid not" Derek whispered, rocking Stiles as a few tears started to fall. "But ill make it all better, I promise."

Stiles nodded, clinging to Derek as the others slowly filing back in.

"We need to get your dad Stiles". Derek said. "Someone will figure out the connection quick, and they'll find him. They always manage to"

"Ill get him" said Scott. "Should I bring him here?"

Derek nodded. "As quickly as possible Scott. Allison, Lydia, make some tea, we're gonna need it."

They all nodded, filing out once more.

"Come on baby", Derek whispered. "Time to shine".

 

The world was abuzz with the news.

It was on every channel, on the front of every newspaper and news website and was the talk of the whole world ,trying to find out who the Princes secret lover was.

And he was drinking tea in a high rise apartment, surrounded by his friends and family (Well, his dad), and the remains of many newspapers, strewn and shredded all over the floor.

" It'll be okay Stiles" said the sheriff, putting a arm over his son and rubbing his back in a comforting motion. "We will figure something out."

"We need to make a statement". Said Derek, coffee cup gripped tight in his hand."It'll satisfy the public and the media till it blows over."

Stiles nodded as he sipped the cup of tea that Lydia had just made, slowly becoming indulged in the aromas of the cup. "What do we write"?

Allison and Lydia perked their heads up, minds kicking into gear as they started to communicate in looks, silently deciding on the course of action between each other.

"We need to make a short, neutral statement about the situation." said Lydia as she sipped her tea. Allison nodded, "nothing too personal, but enough to satisfy the media."

Derek nodded along as his face settled into a scowl of annoyance. "Alright. Lets get this done."

To say it wasn't fun was a understatement.

Trying to write a official statement when people were crowding around your apartment building, the neighbours constantly trying to knock on the door to meet the prince was a tedious event.

The statement took three hours, several sheets of paper, nine cups of tea and one grumpy Scott who yelled at a photographer who tried to force his way into the apartment to make. It was quickly sent to the palace for it to be released to the media, as the buzz had only grown over the day, media and public crowding the building and surrounding areas.

"Its done." sighed Stiles, slumping into Dereks embrace as everyone started to relax, Allison and Scott resting against each other whilst Lydia had started to snooze on the Sheriffs shoulder, he not having the heart to move her.

Derek shifted a arm from Stiles to turn the TV on, shifting to the news channel, not surprised by what he saw.

_'Officials released another statement later today, telling the public that the prince is in a healthy and loving relationship with Stiles Stilinski, his boyfriend. We now cross to our royal analyser, who has all the gossip from inside the palace-'_

Derek flicked the TV off, royal reporters always made him mad, pretending that they had a clue about his life. He returned to the dozing form of his boyfriend shifting hum so he could place a kiss to his cheek.

"I love you Stiles. Stay strong for me"

Stiles eyes fluttered open, returning the kiss. "Always."

They both grinned, making their noses bump together in a flurry of laughter and giggles, jolting everyone awake, Lydia blushing as she shuffled from the Sheriff as embarrassment overtook her features.

"I think its best if we all slept here tonight". Said Derek.

"Agreed". Mumbled Scott, shifting back into Allison's neck. "We got the couch. Mr Stilinski can have our bed.

The sheriff huffed. "I'd protest if I thought it would work" he said, shuffling towards the bedroom. "Night all".

"Night" mumbled everyone else, Lydia shuffling back to her own room, flopping down on her bed almost asleep in seconds.

Derek lifted Stiles up, carrying him bridal style to their room, gently putting him on the bed as they slowly undressed, and eventually sliding into bed, Derek spooning behind him.

"Love you sweetie".

"Love you too Sourwolf." Mumbled Stiles.

...

 

"I guess it's kinda inappropriate to have a quickie huh."

Dereks hearty laugh echoed on into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos always welcome :D


	4. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast is an interesting affair.

Sunlight poured through the windows as Stiles sat down at the table with coffee in his hand, hair ruffled and eyes heavy with sleep.

"Morning sweetie" said Derek as he placed a kiss on Stiles cheek, sitting opposite him with a bowl of cereal thudding on the table. "Here", he said as the bowl was slid in front of Stiles. "I made breakfast for you."

Stiles gave him a lazy smile. "And you've gone to so much trouble? You are good to me Derek."

"Only the finest for you my dear." laughed Derek, stealing the coffee cup for a quick sip.

"Hey!" yelled Stiles, snatching the cup out of his husbands hands. "No touching the coffee."

Derek mocked a pout, puppy eyes coming into full force. "But I made you breakfast Stiles. And I even managed to not burn it! Don't I deserve a little coffee?"

"Pouting and puppy eyes only work on those who are capable of registering it in their non-sleepy heads", muttered Stiles, taking a rather long sip of his already depleted coffee source, almost spilling it into his breakfast in the process. "Plus, I made pancakes yesterday!"

"I helped!" Said Derek, puffing his chest out in pride.

Stiles raised a eyebrow at him. "You found the pancake mix sweetheart. That's not helping."

"I could've cooked them!"

Derek was met with a snort. "True, but then the whole palace would've gone up in flames, and there would still be no pancakes for me." mumbled Stiles.

Derek gave a full hearty laugh, one that seemed to fill Stiles with warmth from head to toe, waking him up slightly as Derek moved to the small kitchen to flick the kettle on, grabbing a box of tea as he went. 

"I can make tea." Said Derek as the kettle began to whistle. "That I can't ruin."

"It would be amazing to see tea burst into flames", Stiles laughed. "I'd never let you live it down."

"Neither would the tabloids", muttered Derek. The tea was soon poured into a cup and brought over along with Dereks laptop, which was almost used as a coaster before the cup was placed on the thick wood of the table.

"I think this one is my favorite", mumbled Derek, lightly tapping on his keyboard. "Here, look." He said, turning the laptop around to face Stiles.

With a squint, Stiles made out the blaring title of the article.

_'ARE THE KING AND THE CONSORT FIGHTING?'_

Stiles snorted. "They've obviously heard our pancake debate".

He was met with the most heartfelt laugh he had ever heard, pulling him into a kiss across the table while the coffee spilt into his bowl.

Stiles  pulled back, gasping for air as a his cheeks became a crimson red, quickly spreading to his ears.

"I should give you that more instead of breakfast." Murmured Derek, swiping a finger across Stiles bottom lip. "I think it would be a far better way to wake up".

Stiles gave him a small giggle. "I most certainly wouldn't complain to waking up to more....."

He bit his lip, eyes coming into full force as he gave Derek a seductive look, eyes locking with his in an intense gaze."

Derek growled. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" He grabbed Stiles hand, pulling him along the hallway to their room at a rushed pace.

"I thought we were busy today!" huffed Stiles as he nearly tripped over his feet. "Don't we have a meeting at eleven thir-"

Dereks lips collided with him with force, backing Stiles into the doorframe of their room as his legs soon locked around Dereks muscular torso.

"Oh Stiles", whispered Derek. "I'm the King of England and you are my beloved Consort. We have all the time in the world."

Stiles leaned his forehead against Dereks, sighing softly. "You are not the King in this room, nor am I the Consort. We are Derek and Stiles Hale, lovers and husbands, for better for worse."

"Until death do us part." Whispered Derek. "God I love you Stiles."

"I love you too Derek". Whispered Stiles. "I always want to say that that you. No one else. I can't  imagine spending my life with anyone apart from my silly little sourwolf."

Derek chuckled. "I feel the exact same way baby, you know I do. But", he said, lifting up Stiles shirt. "Can I show you how I feel?"

Stiles grinned. "Anytime."

Stiles squealed as he was twirled around, ungracefully flopping on the bed, Derek slamming the door shut.

No one heard from the King or the Consort for most of the morning, rooms kept firmly locked as the squeals and moans from the inside grew louder and more intense over time, until they were both seen rushing through the halls to a private car, hair askew and hickeys badly covered on their necks.

It was a wonderful morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was cute :)
> 
> Comments and Kudos always welcome :D


End file.
